Hiss
by FlyingFleshEater
Summary: A playful scuffle between Alice and Jasper. Set in the "Sunset" universe. Just a fun side story.


**Hiss**

**By: FlyingFleshEater**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: A playful scuffle.**

**A/N: This is a little side spinoff from my Twilight fanfic "Sunset." If you haven't read it you should go do that. If not, you should still be able to understand this. Everyone is a vampire except Jasper. This is in his PoV.**

**To the fans of my story "Sunset": This is just a little side thing I thought of. It doesn't really fit anywhere in the main plot, but I liked the idea enough to type it up for everyone. Seeing Eclipse really gave me a boost in interest for my writing. Must be cause Jasper was so important in it.**

**JWJWJW**

This just wasn't fair and Alice knew it. There was no other reason for her to be giggling so much. She was running just fast enough to stay out of my reach and I was running just fast enough to be able to stop quickly if she made any sudden turns around the furniture. She streaked though the living room in front of the cream colored sofa where Emmett and Edward were sitting so I went around the other way. She saw me and doubled back so I stopped, grabbed the sofa between the two male vamps and vaulted the furniture. My legs narrowly cleared Emmett's head, but I managed that and a solid landing.

I wouldn't have tried that move if Esme had been at the house. I was supremely glad that the woman didn't believe in decorating with expensive objects. Alice claimed it was all because Emmett and Edward would wrestle in the house for no good reason and had broken too many ancient Ming vases for her to bother any more.

I had the distinct impression that she was just pulling my leg.

In any case, my awesome action star move made Alice squeal happily and take off into the dining room.

In the past few weeks it had become a fun game to attempt and fool Alice's ability to tell the future. The way she had explained it working was that a decision had to be made and then she received a vision about what that decision would lead to. Thus, in my infinite wisdom, I had become much more spontaneous. It didn't stop Alice from seeing the future, but it did give her less time to react. Not that that helped me much…

I chased Alice around the dining table that was piled with papers and books. It was the only place in the main rooms of the house that was anything but perfectly maintained. I followed her around the table and then through to the gigantic kitchen that never gets used. Well…it does now that I spend so much time over here. A boy's gotta eat. There are sliding glass doors in the kitchen that lead out onto the back porch and the sprawling back yard. I barely have time to dodge Bella and Rosalie as they come inside, probably just arriving from a hunt judging by the color of their eyes and disheveled clothes.

"Hi, sorry," I called as I passed them. Bella laughed and Rosalie just arched one perfect eyebrow.

Alice was back to the living room and this time she was flying up the stairs, giggling like mad. When I reached the top of the stairs she was waiting for me. To my annoyance she just grinned and then hopped over the railing on the landing and landed gracefully back on the main floor.

I leaned over the railing. "Alice, that's not fair." Yes, I whined.

Her laugh was magnificent. I thought about leaping over the railing after her and the laughter cut off. "Jasper Courtney Whitlock don't you even think about it!" she reprimanded me.

I ignored Emmett's guffaw in the next room. "Courtney?"

"Will I die?" I inquired facetiously.

Alice scowled up at me. "Well, no, but it's dangerous just the same."

"Buzz kill," I muttered as I took the stairs at a leisurely pace. Emmett wasn't the only one laughing that time. Alice just rolled her eyes.

As I reached the landing, the front door opened, admitting Esme and Carlisle. I smiled politely at them before turning on Alice and running at her. My little pixie broke into more giggles and led me back into the main living room.

Rosalie and Bella had settled between their mates on the couch and Esme and Carlisle followed us into the living room. I wondered where Alice was planning on leading me this time when she turned abruptly and dove backwards onto the love seat. The small couch tipped backwards. I wondered if she planned on using it as a blockade as she rolled away. I jumped too, landing on the edge of the love seat with my knees and tilting backwards so the front legs hit the hardwood with a bang.

Then I had Alice cornered on one end of the love seat (only because she allowed it) and she was arched backwards over the arm, her right arm holding my prize just be on my reach. I lunged for it, but she put her palm flat on my forehead to keep me back.

"Alice, give it!" I whined some more, continuing to reach for the book.

She laughed. "You can't just tell a girl you write about her in your diary and not expect her to want to see it."

Emmett was laughing again.

"It's not a diary, it's a journal."

"Big difference," Alice teased, waving the book outside my reach.

"There is! I'm glad you agree with me," I grunted, continuing to scramble for my journal.

"Alice," I heard Esme's reprimanding tone behind me.

The small vampire slid out from under me easily and rolled to the floor. I growled in frustration and went after her. She ran me around the room once and then hightailed it out of there. I stood panting in front of the tv for a minute.

"Hey, human, you're in the way," Emmett informed me.

I sighed and then dropped to my knees before flopping down to the floor on my belly.

"Thanks."

I flashed a thumbs-up.

I was only on the floor for about fifteen seconds before I heard Alice sit down in front of my head. "Jasper." Now she was the one whining. I felt her small, cold hand run through my hair. It was getting too long. I'd have to cut it soon. "No, don't cut it. It looks good long."

I shrugged as best I could on the ground.

"I won't read it if you really don't want me to," she told me. I could tell she was pouting. I waved her off.

"Whatever, I don't care," I said, putting as much petulance in my tone as I could.

"I'm serious, here." She set the book down near my left hand. I could almost feel the faux leather against my finger tips. It was impossible for me to tell if she was lying without looking at her. I drummed my fingers on the floor. She didn't move the journal. _Damn, she's good._

This time Edward was the one that laughed.

There was a stalemate for another half a minute. If I concentrated, I could almost hear the sound of the game Emmett and Edward were playing. They kept the sound really low, they could still hear it just fine.

My left hand lurched forward suddenly and I caught the book tightly. Alice already had a tight hold on it too. I brought my other arm into the action and then rolled over, holding tightly as I made and approximation of a crocodile death roll. With her keen reflexes, Alice was able to go hand-over-hand and not lose any power. I stopped on my belly and scrambled to my feet, trying to push her back. She allowed me to lead her into a corner. Her back hit the wall but she kept me at arm's length as I pulled at my journal. In a desperate ploy I went for a move I had often used on my brother when we were young.

I tried to bite her.

When I was about ten years old my best friend, Jinx, got a kitten. I wasn't allowed to have a cat because my mother was allergic, but I had always wanted one other than the handsome mouser that we kept on the ranch.

The kitten had been a fine little queen, half Siamese and half mutt. Jinx named her Pause just to be clever. She had seemed to like me a lot and would always end up in my lap when I visited. She had a motorboat purr and sharp little teeth that she liked to dig in my hands when I played with her. I remembered that she had two distinct types of hisses. The first was a sharp short expulsion of air which I was able to copy easily. It made a little 'phut' sound.

The second was more akin to a snake's hiss. The little queen would bow up and fluff her tail to make herself look bigger and then let out the sound with just as much force as the shorter hiss. Somehow, though it was not as loud as the first hiss, it would always seem more menacing.

The second sound was the type Alice let out.

Over the past several weeks I had become accustomed to a great variety of sounds that Alice made outside of the norm. She had introduced me to many different sorts of growls and I had catalogued them much the way some people noticed different smiles. When we lay on my bed together at night I would often go to sleep to the feel and sound of Alice purring, her head resting between my chin and shoulder. She had just the other day greeted me by bumping our foreheads and nuzzling my face. It had occurred to me the first night she had lulled me to sleep with purrs, that if werewolves were like the dogs of the supernatural world, then vampires must be the cats.

I'm not really sure if she had reacted on impulse as though I were an actual threat or if she was just messing with me, but either way I froze.

So did all the other vampires in the room, probably waiting for me to freak out. I knew that's the sort of reaction Edward would want from me. Instead, I did exactly what I had done as a child with Pause.

First I flinched, and then I hissed back.

I thought it sounded rather intimidating too.

Alice looked up at me with wide golden eyes, shock written on her elfin face. Then she began to laugh, and not her usual bell like giggles, but a full belly laugh, as if what I'd just done was the funniest thing that had ever happened. She bent double and clutched at her stomach, letting go of my journal in the process.

I felt my face get hot when I realized she wasn't the only one laughing. I felt insulted. "Shut up," I whined. I turned to storm out but Alice caught me around the waist. I turned back to her but refused to look at her face.

Her cool hands cupped my cheeks and she turned me gently. I didn't want to look but I did anyway. Her smile was breathtaking. "I'm sorry Jasper. That was just so…cute."

"Puh, cute. I'll have you know that I learned how to hiss from the best queen in Texas," I informed her hautily.

Her grin grew wider. "She taught you well. It was very fearsome. Just imagine if you were a vampire."

I felt the room around us grow tense but didn't allow the feeling to reach us and our bubble of happiness. The possibility of me becoming a vampire was a tender subject for everyone involved. "Ha! Yeah, I'll scare the piss out of a bear or something."

Alice pulled me down closer so she could nuzzle my face. "I can't wait."

**JWJWJW**

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
